Easy Come, Easy Go
by ThtGAMERgirl117
Summary: He didn't know what to think, after she had disappeared. But the knowledge she left behind, was smart. He just didn't really know what to do with it. So he just thought on how they met and how she didn't truly care about him. She was from the future and he was a monster. But if you think this is a romance, then you're a fool like he is for letting her go (T for swearing-lots of it)
1. Chapter 1

**_Guess who's been re-watching Cowboy Bebop?_**

 ** _This nerd._**

 ** _And no this is not a crossover before you ask, just an inspired thing._**  
 ** _(Also yeah heads up, I only did two double checks on grammar and spelling so just a warning)_**

 ** _Songs Listened to whilst Writing:  
\- Cowboy Bebop OST - The Real Folk Blues (the ending theme)_**  
 ** _\- Cowboy Bebop OST - See You Space Cowboy_**

* * *

Everything was still falling back into its usual routine. Everyone was trying to get back to how they were, before the betrayal. And he was glad.  
He just wasn't glad that he was somehow dragged into a new debacle involving a rip in the fabric of Space and two flying ships... Or rather, flying and dog fighting ships.

One was a brilliant crimson and darted around whilst the sleek silver one followed closely behind before firing a missile at the former. The pilot of the the red ship tried it's damnedest to dodge it but one misjudged barrel roll and the missile clipped the left wing and promptly exploded, throwing the spacecraft into the beach with a earth rumbling crash whilst simultaneously throwing the Pilot out of the cockpit with a smash of glass that was lost in the rest of the noise.  
Fire burned and crackled whilst the beach became smattered with wreckage whilst the silver ship simply left, believing it's job to be done. And so he let his curiosity and some strange feeling in the back of his head take over as he rushed forward and pulled them properly from the wreck, pulling their surprisingly light body away from the burning spaceship before laying them out and pulling off their broken helmet.  
Yet surprisingly, the Pilot, that was tossed from their ruined craft, slowly moved. They were either lucky as hell or possessed some sort of regenerative ability. Yet it wasn't that he hated, it was just his damn instinct that he despised at that moment.

"Fuck me..." He heard them grumble but he couldn't quite pick up on their voice as he slowly backed away, unsure on what to think of them as they sat there on the Sandy beach, their jumpsuit slightly charred and ripped in certain places only for them to suddenly move, rolling so they were on one knee with a strange pistol that looked like it had been crossed with a sub machine gun and had extra glowing strips added for effect. _Her_ eyes were narrowed as she scanned him up and down, her anger becoming mixed with confusion as she took in what he was, or what he was wearing. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Look, calm down punk I'm not gonna hurt you-"

"Oh don't call me the punk, asshole. I'm the one with the gun and a decent sense of style so answer the damn questions." He just grumbled to himself, unable to help but glare at her as she kept that damn pistol trained on his head. So he quickly stepped to the side and then forward, seeing the blast of blue energy before hearing the sound of it being fired as his hand wrapped around the barrel and twisted it from her grasp. It happened under five seconds and she staggered back when he gave her an extra push to be sure that she wouldn't try and take her weapon back.

"Like I said, calm down." He snapped again and she just kept glaring at him, but they both couldn't help but look away from one another when a loud rumbling echoed through the air and they turned their eyes to the sky. "Well shit." And at the sight of the familiarly logo-ed aircraft carrier coming in for landing, he turned and ran.

"Hey!" She shouted after him, about to take chase only to glance back at her ruined ship and then at his retreating form as he still held onto her pistol. "Dammit!"

After quickly grabbing something from the wreck, it wasn't too difficult to catch back up and duck into the sewer opening after the weirdly dressed guy in black and red spandex. Just because it wasn't difficult didn't mean that she loved it, instead she hated it, from the smell and from what she was walking through in her white and red suit that looked more like a racer leather driving suit than a pilot's outfit. "Dammit come back here you asshole-" She came to a screeching halt, the filthy water splashing as she stopped herself from colliding headfirst into the strange spandex clad guy who bore a spider motif on his chest and back... Who could also walk of ceilings.

"Why the hell are you following me?" He growled at her and she just scoffed, reaching up and shoving his shoulder.

"What are you? An idiot? Or just a forgetful nutter? 'Cause you've still got my gun." She snapped in reply and he just looked at the pistol he just remembered that he was still holding onto only to just turn back around and continue walking.

"Better in my hands than in yours." The Spider said with a shrug of his shoulders and she was tempted to throw the silver briefcase at him only to remember it's contents and just continued to trudge after him through the sludgy water. "Seriously, stop following me."

"Then at least tell me where I am." She demanded and finally gave up and jumped down from the ceiling, easily twisting through the air and landing on his feet with a soft thump that barely echoed off the sewer walls.

"You're in Manhattan." She frowned, and behind his black mask he raised an eyebrow. "In America?"

"What year?" She then asked, confusion still heavy in her strange eyes and he just huffed before indulging her questions.

"2017."

"What?!" Her voice echoed off the walls, bouncing for yards and yards before fading altogether and he let his expression under the mask turn from a wince to an annoyed look.

"Really? That loud?"

"Oh now you definitely need to give me back my gun I don't want any of you luddites getting your grubby hands on my tech." The supposed girl from the 'future' suddenly spat out, trying her damnedest to snatch her weapon back but she successfully got her hand on it and tried to pull but he didn't let his arm move more than a foot.

"Careful, or I'll break your precious gun." He tightened his hand on the silver and blue glowing pistol, and the metal began to worryingly creak under the sudden strain and her odd eyes widened before narrowing as she dropped her briefcase and pulled on his arms with both hands.

"Do that and I'll break yours with my knee." She suddenly threatened before trying to do what she just said, trying to knee him in the crotch but he blocked her leg with his free hand and pushed her back into the curved sewer wall. He held her there, and she didn't resist against his strength as the faintest flicker of pain crossed her features.

"Look, I don't give a shit about what you do punk but just stop following me."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you pull me from the wreck then?" She challenged and he pulled away as quickly as he had put them there, almost tripping up over the briefcase as he went, deciding against giving her an answer. "Oh wait, you're one of those, 21st Century heroes aren't you?" An amused note made its way into her voice as he turned away, quickly making his mind up about leaving her there in the middle of a city she had no idea about. "Or what? One of the bad guys? Come on you can tell me, just don't expect any spoilers from the future from me though."

"Like as if you even know anything, you don't even know where you are." He whirled back around, watching how the mystery girl in a vinyl jumpsuit just put her pistol back in its holster on her thigh and he almost, literally face-palmed. Dammit why did he forget things so easily? Wait why did he even let go of that damn thing? Why did he even care anyway if she had it back?

"I do now and everyone where I'm from knows what the 'Big Apple' was like with its heroes and villains." She picked up her briefcase and walked up and stopped next to him, keeping some distance between them much to his relief but from the way she was smirking and had her hip cocked out to the side, she wasn't treating this like she hadn't been obviously thrown into the past anymore, but like a game. He just wasn't sure if he was a player in the game or just an obstacle to her. So he kept quiet and started moving again. "Oh come on _Mr Hero_ , you can talk to me."

"She says, when not even two minutes ago you were threatening to kick me in the balls." He replied snarkily and she just gave a soft huff of laughter as she matched his pace.

"I need answers and you obviously want the company-"

"I don't need friends-"

"I never said anything about being friends but you're talking so you want someone for company." She, may or may not have had a point. He had reached a month of being dead in the eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D and he, actually missed, talking to someone. Dammit why did he have to be a social creature like most people and not just an antisocial person like Iron Spider?  
So he gave a relenting groan and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want to know then?"

"Well, gotta wonder where we're going. You don't know anywhere I can get changed without smelling like shit, do you?" She was sure to ask as a flicker of hope burned in his brittle and stony heart, and damn did he hope that she didn't want to know his- "Also what's your name, asshole? Just 'cause I'm a bitch doesn't mean I can call you asshole for as long as I know you."

"What? Got plans for getting rid of me already?" He dryly mumbled to himself more than anything, he didn't even mean to say it out loud and she just chuckled.

"Who knows? I might be nice for once and leave a loose end trailing. Pft... Like it matters since I'm in the bloody past." She grumbled towards the end only to give him a gentle nudge in the side with her elbow and he was quick to shoot her a look. "What? Cough up a place and a name then, I haven't got all day."

"One of the closed train stations and... I call myself Scarlet Spider." She simply hummed.

"Roxie, bounty hunter and star pilot extraordinaire." Her playful tone was gone and he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, seeing the blank look on her face like she was lost in her thoughts.

"No last name?"

"Don't have one. Don't need one." Roxie replied and it was his turn to just simply hum in reply. A single second of quiet past, nothing but their footsteps on the dirty concrete ground as they followed the tunnel to the destination he kept going back to no matter what he would do in a day. "So how long til we get there?"

"It's only gonna be ' _we_ ' until you're changed and gone, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, now answer the question 'cause I'm about to lose my patience with you, Red." He ignored her sudden choice of name for him and increased his speed, stepping in front of her and continuing to lead the way, hoping it would keep her quiet. So instead she sighed and decided to abandon that question altogether since he obviously wasn't going to give an answer. "So, what's the deal with you being down here then?"

"Non of your damn business, and I thought you said you knew about Manhattan and its heroes?" He suddenly snapped, hating that she wanted to ask about him. He was just him, a... Nobody. A monster, a betrayer. And she didn't need to know that.

"I never said anything about knowing _everything_ about Manhattan and its heroes."

And so they kept walking, and kept bitching back and forth at one another whilst slowly breaking through the ice by accident by answering one too many questions about each other. They both found that they were secretive about certain things, like how Scarlet just didn't want to talk about anything to do with him in particular and how she didn't want to talk about where she was from or what had happened to cause her end up in this time period. But they both took it all in their separate strides surprisingly well just as they got to the train station he had mentioned through a series of tunnels and sets of ladders and grates.

"Talk about finally- Nope wait this place smells like a dump too." Roxie grumbled as she leant against a dusty pillar only to watch him walk straight past her and up to a certain wall.

"You don't want much do you?" He rhetorically asked but she still, annoyingly and sarcastically, answered.

"I live a simple life of simple needs." He was glad for his mask as he rolled his eyes whilst he pushed a certain brick in the wall which moved back and clunked into place, letting the entire wall separate into two separate pieces and horizontally detach before sliding neatly into the walls. "Nice going Red."

"Shut up."

"Yeah, no." Scarlet just couldn't help but roll his eyes at her smug grin as she followed him into his hidden base and he was tempted to just, do more than kick her out then and there. "So, what are you then, Red? Hero? Villain?" She asked then question that she had already asked twice before in subtly different ways and he didn't want to answer it each time.

"Non of your damn business."

"Well excuse me for trying to keep the small talk going."

"Then stop trying to get to know me." She gave him a foul look as she looked over her shoulder, putting the briefcase down on one of the few desks in what used to be an abandoned mini HYDRA hideout but, well. She didn't need to know that.

"Look Red," Roxie started, entering the codes into the briefcase locks before laying it down and opening it, revealing all sorts of objects within. "Unchangeable things and the like don't exist, and unchangeable people don't exist either." She pulled off her boots, throwing them to the side only to pull the zipper on her jumpsuit all the way down and immediately climb out of the tattered piece of vinyl so she was in nothing but her underwear. He wasn't complaining about the view as he flopped down in his hardly ever used bed but he wasn't just going to sit lay there and watch her. Well, he was but not noticeably. She could have anything in that briefcase of her's other than clothes.

Surprisingly, he wasn't wrong.

"What kind of space bounty hunter wears a suit?" He couldn't help but ask when she finished buttoning up her black waist coat only to loosen her red tie and pop to top button of her white shirt with a simple twist of her fingers.

"What kind of spider wears spandex?" She shot back in response as she pulled on her heeled boots that came up past her knees for, whatever reason. He couldn't see a particular one but he wasn't going to question her choice of outfit as he looked back at the ceiling instead.

"Hm, I'll give you that."

"So, any of these computers work?" She asked as she finished strapping her pistol back to her thigh and he was quick to sit up.

"Don't touch the computers."

"Aw, why not?" She playfully asked in return and he naturally glared at her. It was just his go-to look for people who were pissing him off in any way imaginable.

"Activate them and I'm pretty sure S.H.I.E.L.D will find out about it and then I'm stuck without somewhere to hide." Roxie wasn't listening to him as she crossed the gap between her table and the computers taking the entire wall across from them.

"Can't hide forever- Hey whoa-" He had sprung to his feet and yanked her back with a webline that stuck in the middle of her back, making her spin and stagger straight into him. She winced when he pinned her into the table, her lower back having hit the corner awkwardly enough just to get a pained look but no noise.

"What did I just say?" He growled at her and she huffed in response, wriggling back and sitting on the table instead of being pinned against it before pushing him back with her foot against his stomach, bringing attention to her hand which rested on the grip of her pistol.

"Oh why don't you just shut up and stop being a coward-"

"I am not a coward-" She blatantly laughed in his face and didn't care for whatever consequences were going to come her way.

"Yeah you are! Hiding in a sewer, not owning up to whatever you did, which, I could give less of a fuck about but seriously," She gave him a push back and slid off the table and grabbed her briefcase. "Grow a pair and admit what you did was wrong. It's the only way you're gonna move on and get over it. Now, where's the exit? I wanna see who I can con out of their money with an empty case."

She didn't really care about him, didn't care about the world, just herself and if she had any quick way to make cash. Yet here she was, giving away advice like she was giving away free leaflets at the mall. So he just quietly lead her to the corner and jumped up, easily pulling down the escape ladder for her to which she handed him her briefcase before beginning to climb. "Throw me that up when I tell you."

"Please tell me this is the last time I'll ever see you." Scarlet couldn't help but grumble, rubbing his eyes the best he could through his mask and she just glanced down at him before looking back up and pushing up the trapdoor to lead to more ladder rungs.

"Hm, no. I'm gonna find you again just to spite you."

"Bitch."

"Asshole." She held out her hand and he passed her the case but she didn't continue climbing the escape ladder into the city above. "But in all seriousness though, go accept what you did, just 'cause you've left them thinking that you sacrificed yourself doesn't mean that you can't leave them without answers."

"Wait how do you-"

"I'm from the future, what do you expect? I've gotta remember some things about the Earth before it was completely trashed, right?" Roxie asked, an odd sparkle in her eyes which he just noticed in the better light of his hideout were an odd, almost glossy red. But she didn't turn back around to keep climbing and just sighed softly. "But seriously, say sorry whilst you've got the chance. If the history books know anything then it's that the other Spiders will at least give you the chance to talk."

"Why the hell do you even care about what I've done and what I should do?" He was quick to snap, hating how she was probably saying a lot of wise words that he should really be listening to.

"You know the ship that shot me down? Same pilot I didn't say sorry to at the right time or the right place." And so with one hand, she turned back to climbing up the ladder with some difficulty but she soon developed a decent rhythm and speed. "Catch you later, Red." Her farewell seemed more like a challenge and what he knew of her it probably was.

"Pft... Yeah..." She was about to disappear from his life for either forever or for just a little while and he didn't care either way what would happened as he turned back around to go and try and take a nap. It had been a busy, weird day that started with seeing two spaceships dogfight like it was the second World War and ended with him being giving somewhat sound advice from a girl who blatantly came from the future that also claimed she was a bounty hunter which didn't seem as true as she obviously wanted it to be.  
So he just gave a small huff of laughter before saying his own farewell, wondering if she even heard him.  
"See you space cowboy."

...

...

...

"Cowgirl, get it right, Red."

"Oh fuck off already would you?"

* * *

 _ **So I guess this is also an update thing the more I think about it so here's the low down:  
**_ _ **\- Cold Whispers and Forgotten Dreams is still a thing, don't worry about it I'm gonna update it when I can get around to it.**_

 _ **\- This is just a random One-Shot unless you really like it then review the crap out of this, I guess. I wouldn't mind having a reason to delve into some bounty hunter sci-fi stuff in Marvel**_

 _ **\- Also how did you not expect me to put in a 'space cowboy' thing at the**_ _ **end?**_

 _ **\- Also, watch Cowboy Bebop, its fantastic.**_

 _ **\- No, seriously, watch it, its even on Netflix.**_

 _ **\- Also the English dub.**_

 _ **\- 'Cause Japanese Sub Spike is good**_

 _ **\- But English Dub Spike is sexy**_

 _ **\- Anyway, back on track:**_

 _ **\- Please guys if this gets enough views or favourites or whatever to convince me I'll keep going with this and change it to a multi-chapter thing or whatever 'cause I could do with getting into Sci-fi more often**_

 _ **See you later guys**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow two years go by fast. I sorta forgot about this and found the other chapters I had written after the 'one-shot' and thought that maybe something fun could be continued with them. So here y'all go, enjoy.**

* * *

The dark sky wept gently, and the pattering of rain against the glass was nearly enough to lull them into sleep's soft and welcoming embrace but they sat up straighter and rubbed the back of their neck, watching as the street lights suddenly turned on, casting a orange light all around them. A warm hue that they added to when they flipped the small metal lighter in their hands and protected it from the raindrops only to light the crumpled cigarette between their lips.

"So, found anything?" They asked around their cigarette, bringing noise to the empty street with their question as their company moved, now standing in front of them. They were the same height, yet their companion was much more broad shouldered and disgruntled at something

"Yeah we found the case with her DNA all over it."

Anything in it?"

"No, completely empty. She'd somehow managed to sell it to a guy who had a case of his own filled with a couple of million dollars for a completely different, illegal transaction."

"What happened to him?"

""Oh, you know, killed by his boss for the mistake. But we found the weapons dealer he was meant to be buying from."

"Good." They took a long drag from their cigarette before exhaling, letting the cloud disappear into the night as they stood up straight and toyed with the lid of their lighter, flipping it back and forth much to their companion's annoyance that they showed with a heavy sigh as they looked away, trying to ignore the continuous tapping. "Keep looking for her."

"Of course. And what shall we do with the briefcase?"

"Keep it, never know when it'll come in handy."

* * *

They didn't know it was raining, but as the time ticked by they knew it was growing closer to their late night patrols or for those with no plans and no jobs to do, they would simply sleep the night away. Reminisce, or play video games or hell, just even read if they had a decent enough book on hand. Unfortunately for a certain Spider, he had nothing to do in every sense of the word. So he just laid in his bunk waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Ben what's up?" He opened his eyes when his name was uttered and he looked to the source of the voice and grumbled just a little, rubbing his eyes before replying.

"Bored."

"Come on then." It was all he needed to slowly rolled out of bed and land on his feet with a thump. His, friend, would tell him to come with him and the next thing he knew would be that they'd on some stupid, adrenaline fueled adventure fighting a new or familiar villain. It was either that or it would just end up as a quiet night out in the city, spent eating takeout on a rooftop and talking about all sorts of things. And that night of all nights was going to be spent in the rain. But he could care less, especially when everything decided to descend into chaos with something small. It wasn't a major hero versus villain fight but it reaped the same, self satisfaction for helping out even if the crime was smaller than world domination... Or at least it would have.

Everything around the warehouse was calm, quiet and terribly suspicious with the odd black car or sound of something moving around in the shadows that wasn't the two Spiders. Sneaking their way inside was easy enough, they were in and soon hiding in the rafters via an open window, but they weren't alone.  
Below them was a typical, almost cliche crowd of thugs, a select few wore suits and stood around several boxes bearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem and around them on all sides there were armed men and women of varying heights and statures, all looking mildly furious about the situation. Yet out of everything, his friend wasn't particularly interested in the gathering below them.

"Who's that?" Spidey asked, his voice hushed to a whisper and Scarlet simply shot him a look before turning his gaze to the same spot that the red and blue clad hero was staring at, that being a shadowed figure sat cross legged a few rafter beams away from them.

"Stay here." He muttered in reply, carefully and easily creeping over the beams to the third figure that was hidden up there with them and it didn't take him long. A second later he had his hand clamped over their mouth as they struggled just a little against him, their muffled yelp kept to a bare minimum as they pulled at his arm only to freeze when a quiet snick of his right stinger rang out as he pressed the sharp blade to their neck. "Shut up and don't move, punk." The figure he had caught made a soft questioning noise and tapped his arm several times before managing to pry his hand away enough to get out a single word.

"Red?"

"Oh no..." He let go of her, hell, he almost (subconsciously) pushed her off the metal beam they were on and took a step back, staring at her as she looked over her shoulder at him for a moment, keeping her legs crossed as she waited for some sort of response from him. "The hell are you doing here?" Scarlet snapped in a hushed whisper, watching how she leaned forward and turned her gaze back onto the gathering below them.

"Getting my ship back... Well, pieces of." She replied vaguely, keeping her voice down only to suddenly spin around when she felt a vibration in the metal beam, aiming her pistol at the second spider only to relax and lower her hands. "Of course you've got a friend with you. I'm gonna need the backup anyway."

"I never said anything about helping you."

"Guys-"

"Well you're gonna have to help me anyway-"

"Guys!"

""What?!" They both snapped, turning to glare at Spider-Man who was stood there with his head in his hand and with the other he waved his hand towards the crowd of thugs below them.

"You were talking, not whispering. They know we're here-"

"Get them!"

They went three separate ways for cover from the gunfire, and each one of them managed to get out unscathed. Yet the latest addition to their group was quick to start shooting back as well as fire accusations.

"I'm blaming this on you Red!"

"Right back at you, Roxie!"

"Oh so you do remember my name!"

"Shut up you idiot-"

"Will you two just stop it?! You're arguing like an old married couple!" Spider-Man was sure to chip in, web-swinging past the mystery girl who had pressed herself to a shipping container for cover before ducking out and firing two shots from her gun. Brilliant blue energy struck two different targets and with her surprisingly decent aim, she had disarmed both of the thugs she had aimed at before deciding to charge out of cover and punch one square in the face before knocking him out with a quick pistol whip to the head. She moved onto her second target only for a bullet to clip her arm and she couldn't help but stagger back into a metal crate with a heavy thump.

A dark look, one that was a vicious mix of rage and pain, crossed her face as she raised her hand and pulled the trigger four times, but only three shots were fired and the final fourth shot never came into existence and she growled to herself, about to throw her weapon into the chaos only for to end a moment later with several 'thwips' and a few well placed punches.

"Nice shot, punk." She watched through the haze of adrenaline as she holstered her pistol, hearing the two Spiders natter on to one another about something she could care less about.

"Well, you know, I try. But seriously though, who is she?" Spidey nodded with his head in her general direction as she made herself look busy and not like she was eavesdropping by looking through the boxes that had been the center of attention minutes before the fighting broke out.

"Someone I met a few months back. I'm surprised she's even still alive."

"Oh ye of little faith." Roxie snapped angrily as she walked up to them, one hand resting on her pistol and the other clutching her arm as hot crimson stained her white shirt. "What? Hoped that I wouldn't keep my word, Red?" She then asked as she watched the worry and realisation cross Spider-Man's mask but not Scarlet's.

"You're hurt- we need to get you out of here." The former immediately began to worry and she just looked to him, a somewhat soft look crossing her features.

"I appreciate the concern but trust me, I'm fine. Pain inhibitors implanted in my-" She suddenly stopped, her strange red eyes widening just a little as she stared at the space in front of the three of them and she suddenly sprinted out of the room. "God dammit they got away!" And she wasn't wrong either.

Securing the remaining unconscious or scared thugs with webs before taking off after her, they ran back out into the rain only to see her smash the window of a nearby car with the butt of her pistol before easily sliding in and ripping apart the dashboard in an attempt to hot wire the vehicle.

"Roxie what the hell are you doing?" Scarlet snapped as he watched the injured girl struggle with stealing the car.

"They've got the core to my ship." She growled, ignoring his question as she suddenly lost her temper and slammed her feet down on the pedals, as if it would make the car come to life.

"And that means, what exactly?" Spider-Man asked, easily grabbing her with his arms under hers and pulling her out of the driver's seat with a weak yelp of surprise. Much like Scarlet he had easily lost his patience with her as he propped her against the bonnet of the car, unsure of whether she was actually alright to be standing up by herself when she had quite the grievous wound.

"One, it means my ship is now useless and two, if those idiots gave any intelligence between them then the damn reactor can be used as a God damn bomb!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation only for a flicker of pain to wash over her and she clutched at her wound, yet like it was somehow only an ache to her and not a gunshot. Maybe the adrenaline rushing through her veins was fading or those supposed 'pain inhibitors' weren't working properly.

"What kind of-"

"If they're idiots then just an EMP that'll fuck over the city for a few days, if they're smart then mini nuke without the fallout." She said, barely hiding the pain in her tone or in her eyes as she clutched at her bleeding arm. "So do me a favour and go get it before we all die." He was barely spared a glance and Spider-Man couldn't help but huff, knowing the exact look he was being given by Scarlet who was now too busy pretending to actually care about Roxie's well-being by making a bandage with his webs to tie around her arm.

"Fine, get her back to the Triskelion safely, okay Scarlet?" Was the annoyed order he was given before the Web-Head disappeared into the darkness to track down the thugs they had just tried to apprehend.

"I swear if you fuck up my arm with a tourniquet I _will_ kill you." The red eyed girl growled at him and he just looked up from tying the bandage around her wound.

"Please, you don't need a tourniquet for that. It didn't even hit the bone, let alone an artery." He mumbled to himself before suddenly dropping the almost, nice guy act by grabbing her and yanking her off the bonnet of the car. "Also you're a terrible liar."

"I wasn't lying about shi- Hey what the hell are you doing?!" He had suddenly unzipped her left boot that came up to her thighs and with it open, his suspicions were confirmed when a small, rectangular gadget fell to the ground.

""You haven't changed a bit have you?" He asked as he leaned against the car, the harmless shards of laminated glass tinkling and crushing beneath his feet as he watched her swipe the device back up and instead tuck it through the gap in the buttons of her now bloodstained shirt, and no doubt safely store it within her bra.

"Yeah no you're not allowed to say that, you barely know me and I intend to keep it that way." Roxie pointed out as she slowly turned to face him and Scarlet couldn't help but laugh with a bitter and sarcastic tone.

"Sure I can't when you did the exact same thing by swiping the entire database from the console in my hideout when we first met." He shot at her and she ran a hand down her face, a faint grumble leaving the back of her throat. "Which, how the hell did you do that, by the way?"

"Why should I tell you my secrets?" Roxie shot back with a vicious look and he couldn't help but groan, letting his head tilt back to stare at the night sky.

"Of course you'd say something like that. Anyway cone on, you're coming with me." The red eyed girl gave a cold laugh of her own and immediately placed plenty of distance between them both.

"Er, no I'm not."

"Er, yes you are." Scarlet mimicked her and she didn't take kindly to him mocking her in such a way, her expression turning dark as her hand rested on her pistol.

"Well I guess you'll just have to kidnap me then won't you?" Her rhetorical question was met with a sudden 'thwip' of his webs wrapping around her torso. "What the- Put me down!"

"No, I'll actually be bringing in a captured and dangerous thief." Scarlet Spider answered, hoisting her so she was over his shoulder only to jostle her to annoy her even more.

"Oh you fucking asshole!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Honestly still surprised people like this but hey-ho, here's another chapter.**

* * *

"Sir you can't come up here- It's VIPs only-!"

"Let him in, he's one of my employees."

The young waitress was taken back for a moment, so she simply sighed and stepped out of the way of the man carrying a battered looking briefcase in each, bruised and cut hand.

"Does your employee want a drink, sir?" She was sure to ask, even going as far as letting an annoyed tone slip into her voice as she cocked a hip to the side and looked at the tablet in her hands.

"Bring some champagne. And if you don't mind, a first aid kit would be nice too." She just nodded her head before disappearing, living the two of them by themselves in the lavishly decorated VIP lounge of the jazz club. "So," They started, hidden in the shadows only for the small flame from their lighter to barely fight back the darkness for a brief moment, leaving an embering dot on the end of their cigarette. "Give me the details." They didn't demand, they didn't particularly order it either. Just, prompted before taking a very long drag from their cigarette.

"She showed up at the deal." The shock hit them like a punch to the gut and they couldn't help but cough and choke on the smoke in their lungs.

"What?!" They rarely ever raised their voice, but they had to. They couldn't help but let their cool facade fall away with the shock of hearing such news.

"She showed up and had help, two of the spiders. But she caused enough of a distraction for me to grab the money and the gear." Their, dare they say, friend, raised his hands, shaking them and by extension the briefcases he held before placing them down on the glass coffee table between the two luxurious sofas.

"Good job. Which is which?" They asked, clearing their throat before dropping their barely touched cigarette in a beer bottle were a faint fizz of it going out in the final drips of booze could be heard.

"This is the important one." They were handed across the most battered and charred briefcase and they couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"You need a pay rise after this."

"I appreciate it but it's not necessary."

The locks clicked and the smallest squeak of the hinges echoed out and their widened eyes narrowed significantly.

"Erik. It's empty."

"What?! Shit she must have-"

"Check the other case."

The table was cleared with a smash of glasses and bottles being knocked aside and to the floor, and the briefcase was nearly torn apart in a desperate attempt to look at the contents.

"That bitch!"

"Erik! Calm down. It's just a, small set back." They had to stand, to keep moving and keep their mind and head level in such an annoying turn of events. So they lit another cigarette. "Should have expected this from her..."

"Excuse me sir you can't smoke up here." They both quickly looked around to see the waitress stood in the doorway, carrying a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice as well as a first aid kit like they asked for.

"I'll tip you the cost of the bill if you keep it quiet." They immediately shot back and all she needed to do was nod and set the champagne down on a clear spot next to the briefcases.

"Celebrating tonight, sirs?"

"Hm, not anymore..." They moved to the balcony, watching the club below them as people moved, talked, danced, laughed, drank. The usual in such a club but one with a twist. They couldn't help but hum only to flinch just a little when the champagne cork popped and the contents bubbled just a little. "Tell me, who's your manager?"

"Oh that'll be Jake, he's the bartender."

"And who's the owner?" They spun around and rested against the balustrade, folding their arms as they watched the waitress smirk just a little.

"She's the name of the place, sir." They raised an eyebrow as she poured two glasses for her customers. "Roxie's a bit of a bitch but she's at least funny, pays well too."

"Roxie?" Erik echoed as the waitress handed him both the first aid kit and a glass of champagne.

"Yeah, you know? Brunette, red eyes, wears a suit all the time without the jacket for some stupid reason." Her two customers looked to one another, sharing a quick and silent conversation to which she couldn't help but frown in confusion.

The cigarette suddenly burnt out, barely even touched and simply wasted. The ash fell to the carpet only to be rubbed in when they stepped back to the faint and somewhat misty light of the VIP lounge.

"Tell me, when is she next expected to be here?"

* * *

"Put me down- I swear if you- AH!" Roxie's slight scream was followed with a pained shout when she landed on her arse. Even though she was in pain, she was furious enough to struggle and succeed with getting back onto her feet. She sway just a little before trying to sprint and escape her cell only to end up slamming her shoulder into the force field that appeared with a sudden and deep warble of energy. "You asshole- let me out now!"

"No." Scarlet Spider replied coolly, crossing his arms as he stood on the opposite side of the force field, watching as her glare turned bitter only for her to growl in the back of her throat. She kicked the force field in frustration only to lose her balance and fall back down. Her arms were still stuck to her sides, her torso wrapped in webbing that she tried her damnedest to free herself.

"Oh I swear when I get out of here-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" He asked rhetorically, leaving her glare to grow more and more vicious by the second before continuing. "Roxie, I've heard all of the threats by now and anything that you come up with is probably going to be just as boring."

"Oh piss off you asshole- Hey! Don't walk off!"

He ignored her shouts and insults as he walked away, too busy leaving and making a call to give a damn about her. The dial tone rang out twice before his call was answered and he was met with a still annoying chipper attitude.

"* _Hey Scarlet! You make it back to the Triskelion with Roxie?_ *" Spider-Man asked, his wrist communicator showing his masked face on the small screen as he kept walking away, the strange girl's shouts continuing to grow more distant the further he walked away.

"Yeah she's locked up in one of the cells-"

"* _What?! Why?!_ *"

"Turns out she took whatever they were trying to sell at that meeting. Also she's a liar, a pain in the ass and I don't trust her." He replied curtly only to hear one of the heaviest sighs that he had ever heard Spidey give.

"* _You didn't have to lock her in one of the cells- Actually you know what? We're talking about this when I get back_.*" Scarlet couldn't help but shake his head a little at how Spidey thought he could take charge and act like a decent and intimidating leader, but the act would always fall flat with the incredibly kind and friendly hero.

"Whatever punk."

He hung up on the call and kept walking, wondering if he could manage a small nap until Spidey showed back up to try and bite off his head, metaphorically of course. So he made the uneventful journey back to the dormitory and jumped up into his bunk, about to settle down only to feel the ground suddenly shake and a single second of confused silence passed before the alarms began to scream their chosen chimes.

"The hell is going on?!" He heard someone shout but he couldn't discern who's voice is was with all the noise and he simply groaned to himself before leaping out of his bed and following the rest of his teammates to the source of the explosion. He just wanted a break, it had already been an eventful night and he had just sat down for crying out loud.

But it didn't take long and he wasn't exactly surprised to see it had something to do with Roxie and surprisingly, a group of armed HYDRA Agents.

"-fucks sake I'm sick of being kidnapped and carried around- Assholes now put, me, down!" She had wriggled enough to fall off her kidnapper's shoulder and quickly rolled onto her back, kick out the HYDRA Goon's feet and manage to backwards roll onto her feet only to charge the next enemy and shoulder them to the floor. "I swear if someone doesn't cut these webs off me now then I will be more than fucking livid!" She was sure to yell, struggling against her bonds only to narrowly dodge a blast of laser fire from one of the other HYDRA Minions further down the corridor, and she was quick to dive for the nearest piece of cover being a piece of destroyed cell door and concrete wall.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Scarlet snapped as he easily sliced away his webs with his stingers and she simply unholstered her pistol and twiddled with the small knobs and buttons along the sides, and the blue glow suddenly changed to a brilliant amber.

"I'd ask you the same, asshole." She growled back before standing up when there was a sudden break in the sound of laser fire and jumping over her cover. But how she could run in heels that big, he'd never know. "This is all your fault, Red!" She shouted as she fought, and whilst she wasn't as fast or as skilled as the others, she was still brutal and efficient in her means of (hopefully) knocking out the HYDRA soldiers that had decided that now was a better time than any to try and kidnap her.

"My fault?! I was doing you a favour!"

"How?! How the hell was locking me up in a cell, with a bullet wound I might add, doing me a favour?!" She was furious, and that anger was just enough to make her almost break a man's windpipe with a pistol whip before she moved onto firing two shots from her gun and landing both marks, saving them the effort of moving further down the corridor to dispatch the final two HYDRA Goons.

"You obviously don't have anywhere to go, and exactly you're injured and you need medical attention-"

"Well that just shows how much you really don't know about me!" They were squared up to one another, neither of them backing down from their argument as they shouted in one another's faces with such pure anger that they both forgot that Roxie was still bleeding and had attained a few more, although minor, wounds. Mainly scratches and bruises, the biggest of which was a small cut on her cheek which could have only been given with a brutal punch she had taken before they showed up. "I own a club now! I've a waitress on staff who's a part time medical student!"

"Oh sure you do." He wasn't shouting anymore but he was still pissed off and the added sarcasm didn't do anything to help her calm down either, though she did decide to lower her voice as well.

"Yeah, I do. And if you don't believe me then that's just fine, like I care-"

"Oh my God do you two ever stop arguing?" A new voice entered the fray and they turned to face the somewhat famous, somewhat infamous Spider-Man who landed with a light thud in front of them from web-swinging down the corridor. "Actually don't answer that, I know you'll just keep on arguing..." He leaned to the side a little, looking past them both as the other heroes agents either lingered or got on with their lives whilst the three of them remained in the middle of the corridor and in the way of the responding S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents that had a job to do which was to clean up the mess that was just made. "So, what happened?"

"This div thought it'd be funny to bring me back here like I'm a fucking criminal which I'm not by the way! Sure I've stolen shit but only from HYDRA!" She snapped, her volume threatening to become so loud it was a shout but they were both glad she didn't let it go so far.

"Wait wait wait, go back. You've stolen from HYDRA?" Spidey echoed, unable to get that information through his head as she crossed her arms and regretted moving her arms. Both of the white sleeves of her shirt were dirtied or blood stained in someway but they didn't know if most of the blood was her own or someone else's which was always a little worrying in their line of work.

"Yeah, the database in that hideout Red was using two months ago and, well," She sniffed just a little and ignored the pain in her arms as she tightened them over her chest, acting as nonchalant as possible. "Eight million dollars."

"What?!" Scarlet and Spidey exclaimed at the same time and she obviously couldn't help that smug grin but it wasn't an improvement from her previously furious mood. Instead her obnoxiously smug mood was just as infuriating as her anger.

"Funny story actually, I conned it off the guy with an empty briefcase. I think he was expecting like a bomb or something but hey, I think I'm owed a thank you for that."

"If you still have the eight million then I'd even consider offering you a job." The two spiders had to quickly hide the fact that Dr Connors sudden appearance startled them a little but Roxie just turned around and raised her eyebrow after scanning him up and down for a moment.

"I've only two million left, but hey I'm all up for having a part time job if you're still offering." She replied with a smug tone only for the lab coat wearing doctor to furrow his brow in thought.

"I think the best thing to offer first would be to patch you up, you look like you've been through hell." She managed a light laugh as she walked away from the two Spiders, both of them (unknowingly) wondering if she added that swing of her hips for some kind of dramatic effect even though Dr Connors described her current look perfectly.

"I'm blaming those two for that. But hey throw in a new shirt and I might even consider giving you all the latest HYDRA gossip."


End file.
